Goggles
by CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide
Summary: What would happen if all the goggleheads got together and tried to convince Marcus to wear goggles? This is totally random and probably doesn't make much sense. R&R Oneshot


**What would happen if all the goggle heads tried to convince Marcus to wear goggles? **

**Contains Marcus Bashing, in a funny way. This is very random, and I don't expect it to make much sense, got it? Good. This is totally random, as I'm trying to cure my writers block!**

**This is a Xover with 1,2,3,4,5 **_**and **_**6.**

**I don't own Digimon. Tolei owns it.**

So one day, a GIANT purple thing comes out of the sky and lifts Marcus and Agumon into the sky, leaving a stunned Thomas, Gaomon, Yoshi and Lalamon.

Marcus awoke in the Digital World, surrounding by numerous kids, and Digimon.

The tallest boy had wild long brown hair, blue shirt and pants, white gloves, blue goggles, and Agumon standing next to him. The next boy had brown-red hair, blue goggles, a blue with flames jacket with a pale yellow shirt, yellow gloves, and a blue Digimon. The next boy, who was in the middle height wise, had shorter brown hair, a blue shirt, yellow goggles and yellow armbands. His Digimon was a red dinosaur. The last boy had brown hair (I'm starting to see a pattern here…), grey gloves, a red jacket and a yellow shirt with some symbol on it. He was partner less. The last boy had spiky brown hair, large goggles, a blue shirt with a red vest, brown pants, white gloves, a red Digimon with headphones and a microphone and a large blue and red Digimon.

"Augh…." Marcus groaned, as a pounding headache caused him pain. "Where? Where am I?"  
"You're in the Digital World." The tallest boy said.

"Agumon? What are you doing standing over there?" Marcus noticed this one didn't have the familiar red halters (I'm taking a wild guess here) on his claws.

"Hey Boss! I found some…" Agumon 2 paused, after coming out of the nearby bushes, not expecting to see other Digimon, much less humans _and _Digimon.

"This is _my _partner, Agumon. I'm Tai."

"I'm Davis and this is Veemon." The one with the flame jacket said, and pointed to the blue Digimon.

"I'm Takato, and this is Guilmon." The boy in the regular blue shirt said, while the red dino sat down.

"I'm Takuya."

"Where's your Digimon?"

"He's around here somewhere." Takuya grinned.

"I'm Taiki (How do you pronounce it in English? Or what is the English Translation?) This is my partner, Shoutmon, and Ballistmon."

"So what are you guys doing here? I've never seen you at DATS before…"  
"We were sent by the fans!"

"To do what?"

"Everyone hates that you don't wear goggles. As you can see, they are very important."

Marcus then realized, _everyone _was wearing them.

"And why should I?" Marcus stood up, and he towered over the younger Digidestined.

"That's what we're here to do!" Takato said, as he petted Guilmon's head.

"The number one rule of being a Digidestined Leader is… Having Goggles."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, Taichi never jokes." Taiki said.

"Alright. I'll wear goggles. Can I go home now?"

"Nope. You have to learn your lesson!" Suddenly the ground vanished, and the gang was free falling.

"You never know when you'll need them!" Taiki yelled as they flew towards the ground at breakneck speeds.

"Lesson 1. Free falling!" Taiki said, as he had experience. The other boys placed their goggles over their eyes, and sped towards the ground, aiming for the softer ground while Marcus fought bugs in his mouth and not being able to see. Marcus closed his eyes, and then they fell onto the soft underbrush.

"Lesson 2. Water. Who said goggles were only a fashion statement?" Davis said, and they appeared underwater. The boys swam to surface leaving Marcus tangled in the sea grass. Agumon 2 cut him free, and they both breathed in fresh air.

"Lesson 3. Sandstorm!" Takato yelled, and Marcus found himself in a sand storm, in a desert. The other boys had no problems, dealing with finding a safe place to rest, while Marcus stumbled around, with the sand blazing in his eyes, nose, and mouth. They laughed as they watched Marcus stumble around.

"Lesson 4. Bugs!" Tai yelled to Marcus, and the sand storm was gone, leaving a sandy Marcus and Agumon behind.

"This is all just a nightmare, right?" Why was it getting darker?

Marcus sat up, and realized he was in a cloud of mosquitoes! Marcus jumped up, and took off running away from the blood-sucking creatures. The other boys laughed, and rolled around on the green forest floor.

"Lesson 5. Bird Poo!" Takuya laughed, and the other boys took cover under trees.

"I don't like where this is going." Marcus looked up, to see a Birdramon flying right over him. Next thing he knew, he was down on the ground covered in bird poop.

"Alright alright! I'll wear goggles!"

Next thing Marcus knew, he and Agumon looked up, and saw Yoshi looking at him.

"Marcus? What are you covered in?"

"I'll explain everything later." He stood up, and stumbled home. He rinsed off outside, showered, and when he came outside the bathroom, a pair of red goggles was sitting on his bedside table…

**Wow. I feel really stupid and weird writing this. Review!**


End file.
